


Beautiful and Obedient

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future murder, M/M, Rape, Reeks, Theon is soon be to wife, implied planned murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ramsay needs a new obedient queen.





	

Title: Beautiful and Obedient

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Reeks/Ramsay, Sansa/Ramsay

Characters: Theon 'Reeks' Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton, Sansa Stark.

Summary: Ramsay needs a new obedient queen.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Reeks."

Ramsay simply smiled at the scared face of his Reeks. He held his hands out motioning the other closer. Reeks immediately approached dropping to his knees with order. He never knew why Ramsay kept his arm after his marriage to Sansa Stark.

"Your such a fast learner, Reeks. If only Sansa knew how to behave such as you. I am truly growing tired of her, she no longer cries during sex. It's quite a bore. Reeks come closer."

Reeks immediately scurried closer making sure not to look Ramsay in the eyes. Ramsay lowered down gripping the thinner man's chin forcing their eyes together. "You would cry for me won't you Reeks."

"Yes master."

"You would be the perfect wife Reeks, so obedient and beautiful. Much more beautiful than Sansa Stark." Ramsay whispered as he leaned forever pressing a gentle kiss to his Reeks's lips.

"My lord?"

"I will kill Sansa Stark and take you in return for my queen. My beautiful obedient queen." Ramsay whispered before standing up leaving Reeks still kneeling.


End file.
